Erik
Erik is labeled as the Peppy Psycho, on IRC Camps Season One. He was raised by cats until he was 14. Erik is played by Hschweinlin. He is on the Screaming Directors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures!, nothing much happened to Erik (his user was absent), but thanks to Tdifan, he was safe from elimination. In Do You Think I'm Stupid?, Erik made an alliance with Joe and his team made a nature documentary about bears. The bear apparently had a strong dislike for Erik, because he knocked him unconscious. Luckily, someone revived him, and he was back on his feet. Somehow he got Erik into the final two.He barely made it and continued to the next episode. In Je t'aime, Erik was pretty quiet in this episode and didn't compete in a challenge.He called LeShawna fat and ugly and got the second to last marshmallow. In A Christmas Miracle, Erik was chosen to lead his team by dressing up as Santa for the challenge. In the first part of the challenge, Nalyd seemed to make a better Santa. In the second part, Erik had to sit in his big chair and ask kids what they want for Christmas. He was sneezed on by the first kid, so he gave him a tissue box. Erik was asked for a platypus by the second kid, but he got a beaver with a duck bill. The last kid asked for world peace, which almost cost Erik the challenge, but he saved himself by cooperating with the kid and giving him World Peas. In the end, the score was Erik - 7.5 to Nalyd - 7.499, which meant the Screaming Directors finally won a challenge. In Yeehaw, Erik missed the horse when he jumped off the water tower. He was unanimously voted off by his team. Audition Tape The screen is completely dark, but a teenage sounding kid starts his audition. The boy began. "I'm Erik McCoy. I really like cats, and I want to be a vet when I grow up so I ne-" "Wait, hold on" blurbed another boy. "What? I already started!" "I forgot to take the lens cap off." Something pulls off the lens cap, which leaves white instead of black. "We need to adjust the camera lighting." said the cameraman. "I'll adjust more than your camera you-" The film jumps to the next scene, which shows a beautiful Florida cityscape in the background. The boy, presumably Erik, began again. "Hi, I'm Erik McCoy. I really like cats, and..." He pauses. "What?" asked the camera guy. "I really like cats, and... uh... I want to vet a grow up when I be... wait I screwed up." Erik tried. "Can we start over?" "No, I got to get back. It's time for dinner." "Well s***! I hate life!" Erik realizes that the camera is still on, so he smiles. "Pick me and you'll get free cat food!" After a long pause, Erik stops smiling and glares at the cameraman. "Luke, turn it off. Go eat you're people food." Trivia *He secretly thinks that LeShawna is a ninja. *He was raised by cats after his parents left him for Tom Cruise. *He is deeply afraid of ice cream men because he saw an ice cream pop shaped like Garfield *Erik received 8 votes in the first season of the IRC Camps. Category:Screaming Directors Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers